The Darker Side of Me
by TheShieldGirl23
Summary: Forks, Washington, Danielle Vargus along with her sisters, Yuuki, Apirl, Bella, and Mary just recently moved there in the middle of winter. Danielle meets emmett cullen and falls for him. He has a secret, He's a vampire, he falls for Danielle quickly.


The darker side of me.

Written by: Jacki morrison

Prologue—Danielle Vargus a small but cute girl moves to Forks washington During the coldest month of december. Not knowing what lies ahead for her she and her sisters moved to Forks to find a new civilized place that no one really knows who they are. And heres how the story begins…

There she was standing there by the banks of forks washington. Her name was Danielle Vargus. She had black hair and well her eyes they like to change. She is human. She's been on her own since her parents died. Only her sisters Apirl ,Mary, yuuki,and bella. One early morning she and her sisters woke up from a dead sleep cause of the rain. Danielle was the first to wake. "so danielle sis umm whats wrong with you?" Yuuki yawned waking up slowly. "ummm well I just had another bad dream about our parents dying." Danielle looked down about to cry but cant. They came to Forks like a year ago. Not knowing many people because moving there in the middle of December where Yuuki (the oldest of the Vargus family) found a nice house in Forks. "so sis shall we like go somewhere?..i don't care where at but I think we should." Apirl said smiling as she sat up. "umm lets go to the park I heard there's a lot of things to do there so lets go…are we taking your car apirl or mine?" Yuuki said giggling as she went and got dressed out of her pajama's. "we should take your car yuuki because mine needs gas." Apirl said smiling as she went to get dressed as Yuuki came out of the bathroom. "alright lets hurry to the park girls…ahhh wheres Mary and bella at..are they awake yet?"Yuuki said getting aggravated as she went to go check on Mary and Bella.

As Yuuki made her way through the hallway to Mary and Bella's room she heard a big old Thud in Mary's room. Yuuki Rushed in there to see her sister fall out of bed still clinging to her picture(of her current boyfriend). "Mary are you alright?" Yuuki said as she helped her sister up. "umm eh yeah im fine I just was sleeping and then I guess I rolled out of bed..umm whats wrong Yuuki?" Mary said standing there by the mirror in her room. "ummm nothing is bella awake…" just as Yuuki said that Bella stood in the doorway laughing. "man Mary that's funny I heard you fall from the bathroom." Bella said brushing her hair that was sopping wet from her shower. "Mary we are going to the park today since its not raining." Yuuki said as the three started to walk out of the room and into the room where Apirl and Danielle were standing. Danielle was already ready for the park. She wore a black top and a skirt. Danielle's hair was fixed really pretty her bangs were covering her eye. "are we all ready to go to the park Yuuki?" Danielle said smiling. Danielle never really smiled in her life but this is the first time she smiled in a long time. "Umm yes we are all ready to go..i guess Mary is wearing her pj's to the park..so lets go everyone." Yuuki said as her and her sisters started down the stairs of their house. As they made it down to the living room Yuuki stopped.

"ummm lets go out to eat after we come back from the park."Yuuki said smiling as they made it out to her mercedes benz. "yeah sounds good to me." Apirl said smiling as they got into the car. Danielle sat up in front where as Bella, Apirl , And mary were sitting in the back. "alright lets hit the park girls." Yuuki said as she started the car. As the car started and yuuki started to take off to the park Danielle started to look out the window. "whats wrong Danielle you don't seem yourself." Yuuki said as she turned on the radio. "Umm im alright just kind of tired…still thinking about why we moved here." Danielle smiled faintly and looked down at her hands. "well you said you wanted to get out of our parents house and start anew in a new town and this is the one that you chose to move to." Yuuki smiled as they were close to the park. "well this place is really nice…I actually love this place." Danielle said as she rolled down her window so there was air she could feel. "Girls we are almost there to the park..are you all ready for the park?" Yuuki said smiling but keeping her eyes on the road. "So tell me again why we are going to the park today?" Mary said kinda whining because she didn't want to go to the park. "Oh mary stop your damn whining we need to have fun instead of staying at home all the time." Danielle said as Mary got kinda mad cause of it.

Yuuki seen the park at the leadway and smiled as she pulled her mercedes benz into the parks driveway. As she pulled into a parking spot Danielle sat there as Yuuki turned off the car. "we are here Girls its time to have some fun."Yuuki said as she opened the door to her car and stood out on the side of it. Danielle and the girls soon got out of the car and joined their sister yuuki over by where she was standing at. "So shall we girls?" Yuuki said starting to walk towards the park as Danielle looked around. "Danielle are you sure your alright?" Apirl said looking at danielle curiously. "Yes iam fine apirl don't worry I'am fine."Danielle said as they got to the swings. "So mary what are you going to do about your boyfriend Justin?" Yuuki looked at mary curiously. "Well I was planning on moving in with him…is that alright?" Mary said looking back at Yuuki as she sat on the swing and started swinging. "Well that's not that bad I mean your about 18 years old and theres nothing wrong with you moving in with Justin..he seems like a good guy." Yuuki said smiling slightly as she started to sit on a swing next to Danielle. "So its not bad for me to move in with Justin?" Mary said smiling slightly as she started to pick up the pace of swinging. "Nope I don't think it is sis don't worry he's really nice." Yuuki said as she is going higher at her swinging.

After the girls were done swinging Danielle was the first one off the swing as she went and sat on a bench near a tree. Mary started over to where Danielle was and she looked at danielle with a crooked smile. "w-what are you looking at Mary?" Danielle stuttered a bit as she looked up at mary wondering what mary was going to do. "oh nothing Danielle im just so tired of you getting smart with me." Mary said as she looked around and then back down at Danielle. "well you need to quit being so damn whiny so what if we wanted to come to the park..its like you think your better than us anyway when we all five of us are all equal." Danielle said kind of getting angry at her sister when she was looking at her. "Danielle you know what you think you are more popular even when we were in school but you know what you were just like the girl tanner reece even tho you don't really know who she is or anything like that cause you couldn't get that close to her." Mary said as she pushed Danielle back slightly where she landed on the ground. "oh that does it Mary you know what im so damn tired of you pushing me around.." Danielle said in a sort of evil but loud tone. Yuuki heard mary and danielle start to argue as she stopped swinging and walked over to where danielle and Mary was at. "okay what the hell is going on?" Yuuki said with a concerned tone.

"Tell mary to stop starting on me…im getting so tired of her starting on me its like ever since we were kids she has been a pain to me." Danielle said standing up dusting herself off and then standing there. "Mary you really need to stop starting on Danielle." Yuuki said as she picked off a piece of leaf that Danielle had in her hair. "Well then she better back off of me or else.." Mary said getting up to Danielle face to face with her. "You know what mary I don't need this and I don't need you…so you know what you can take your life and stick it where the sun don't shine." Danielle said walking off the other direction leading into the forest. "Danielle please don't leave…Mary you should really be ashamed of yourself." Yuuki said looking away as Danielle started to vanish into the forest. "Well I don't care if she ever comes back." Mary said as she started to walk away from yuuki to the car. "You know what Mary you caused Danielle leave and then you really think its good that when she leaves you think your off the hook…you have to apologize to her when she gets back here…we arent leaving until she comes back." Yuuki said as Apirl walked towards yuuki. "ummm Yuuki wheres Danielle at?" Apirl asked wondering where Danielle went off to.

"Well why don't you ask Mary where she went off to.." Yuuki said as Apirl looked at mary as mary was close to the car. "Hey Mary what did you do to Danielle?" Apirl said kind of worried about Danielle. "Well I told her how it was but it's not like she would ever listen to me anyway…she's just a dumb kid." Mary said looking more evil than anything. "Well you need to stop running you god dang mouth because its not really right when you hurt Danielle like that." Apirl said as she was pissed off. As they were going back to the car…Danielle was already in the forest walking around. As the hours passed the darkness came and danielle got kinda lost and tired of walking around the forest. Danielle heard a growl coming near her a little bit louder but she didn't know what it was. She then turned around and noticed a big red wolf there baring his bloody fangs at her. Danielle's eyes widened in fear as she backed up against a tree. "go away please don't hurt me." She said in her head as the wolf started growling louder as Danielle got all the way near the tree where her back touched. The wolf came close to her and growled up at her as the wolfs eyes started to glow a bit. Danielle noticed the wolf was sniffing her legs while it's fangs were bared so she closed her eyes and kinda let out a small scream of fear as she didn't notice the wolf growling more as she was screaming. The wolf looked up as his eyes was looking at Danielle as danielle was freaking out. Out of no where a guy came running past grabbing the wolf by the tail throwing it into a tree.

Danielle stood there about to cry because that wolf nearly attacked her…but she didn't know who saved her. All of a sudden she slid down the tree and sat there underneath it while she moved her legs underneath her. She was looking down kinda at the ground and all of a sudden A tall burly figure stands there infront of her. Danielle then looked up to see the figure standing there infront of her. "Hey why such a pretty lady like yourself be out here at this time of night?" The figure said smiling. "ummmmm well you see me and my sister got into it…and well I guess in order to not fight my sister I would have to take a walk and blow off the anger…"Danielle said as she stood up dusting herself off. "oh well I can understand that..oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself..im Emmett Cullen and you are?" Emmett said looking down at her since he was so tall. "oh its nice to meet you Emmett im Danielle." Danielle said smiling as she looked up at him. "so shall we walk you back to where ever you came from?" Emmett said looking down at her. "ummm well where I came from was the park…by this forest." Danielle said as she started walking ahead of Emmett. "so ummm you live in Forks right?"Emmett asked as he looked ahead as Danielle started walking. "Yes I did move to Forks…in December." Danielle said sort of giggling and then smiled.

"oh then how come I haven't seen you at school??" Emmett asked as he walked up next to her. "Well I don't really go to school..i already graduated…so I don't really worry about school." Danielle said looking over at Emmett and then at the ground. "so since we know eachother…let's hang out sometime if you want to." Emmett said looking over at her and smiled flirticiously at Danielle. "Alright sounds cool." Danielle said as they reached the park. Danielle then noticed that her sisters already took off which made her sad. "oh great my sisters already left." Danielle said and as soon as she said that it started to rain. "ummm If you need a ride I could go get my Jeep Wrangler and give you a ride home if you want me too." Emmett said as he offered her a ride home. "thanks Emmett I would like that." Danielle smiled and sat under a umbrella. "alright I will be right back Danielle so stay here and I will pick you up." Emmett said as he handed her his coat and started walking off. Danielle then put the coat on and then put the hood up so her hair wouldn't get wet. About 15 or 20 minutes later Danielle seen a Red Jeep Wrangler pull up and so she walked over there slowly as Emmett turned off his car and walked over there to Danielle. "alright danielle lets go." Emmett said as he walked over there to his jeep and then as soon as they reached he opened the passengers side door for danielle. Danielle then got into the jeep and then he walked over to the drivers side and sat there as he began to start his jeep.

"Oh I forgot to tell you…you might want to buckle up because I love to go fast when I drive…" Emmett said as Danielle buckled up with the seat-belt. "So emmett how did you find me?" Danielle asked and smiled as they drove off to the highway. "Ummmm well your Scent led me to you."Emmett said looking ahead while driving. "oh what do you mean my scent?" Danielle said looking at him with a questioning face. "oh well one of these days I can tell you the truth about me." Emmett said as he picked up speed while driving. "Oh okay well Emmett are you like seeing anyone?" Danielle asked as she thought that she should smack herself cause she sounded stupid when she asked Emmett that question. Danielle noticed that emmett was smiling so she sat there just looking at him. "Well I was seeing Rosalie Hale but she broke and I Broke up." Emmett said as he stopped at a stoplight. Emmett said as he stopped at a stoplight. "Oh why did you and Rosalie break up?" Danielle asked looking over at Emmett. "Well we were a match made in heaven but I guess we kind of fell apart." Emmett said as he started to drive off as the light turned green. "Oh well that sucks for her I guess..."Danielle said smiling as she felt Emmett's car go faster down the street. "So…where do you exactly live at?" Emmett asked as he was keeping his eyes on the road. "Umm you know where Tannison Street is?" Danielle said looking over at Emmett. "Yeah I do which address do you live at?" Emmett said as he turned on Tannison Street. "Well its 4431 Tannison Street..." Danielle smiled.

"Oh so you live at this address?" Emmett said as he pulled up next to the house. "Yep this would be my house...Thank you Emmett for giving me a ride home…so eh what time do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Danielle said as Emmett got out of the Jeep and opened the passenger's side door for her. "Umm I will pick you up around 4:30pm tomorrow if you want me too...so we could get to know each other." Emmett said as he offered his hand to Danielle. Danielle took his hand and as soon as she did she felt how cold his hand was and gently smiled. "wow sounds great…ummm why is your hands so cold?" Danielle asked wondering how his hands were so cold. "ummm I will tell you one of these days I promise..so shall I walk you to the door?" Emmett said looking down at Danielle. "umm sure if you want to I don't mind." Danielle said still holding onto Emmett's hand as they walked through the gate. Danielle noticed her sister's car parked in the garage so they were home. As they made it to the porch Emmett looked down at Danielle and smiled. "so I will see you tomorrow?" Emmett asked smiling. "Yep…Umm Emmett would you like to come inside?" Danielle looked up at Emmett into his eyes. "If you want me to I will." Emmett said as Danielle opened the door and walked in the house still holding onto Emmett's hand.

As Danielle walked in the house with Emmett..Yuuki walked out of the kitchen and noticed Danielle standing in the living room. "Danielle Dawn where have you been…oh and who is this?" Yuuki said kind of shouting at Danielle as Danielle smiled. "Ummm I went into the forest and nearly got bitten by a wolf…but this guy saved me." Danielle said standing there looking at Yuuki as Mary started walking down the stairs. Mary seen Danielle standing there with this tall handsome guy which she just walked into the kitchen so she couldn't make eye-contact. "So…who are you?" Yuuki said looking up at Emmett. Emmett let go of Danielle's hand and smiled. "My name is Emmett Cullen…nice to meet you." Emmett said putting his hands in his coat pockets. "Nice to meet you Emmett thanks for being nice and bringing my sister home..oh and my name is Yuuki." Yuuki said smiling. "So I will see you tomorrow Danielle?" Emmett asked as he looked at Danielle. "Yep so you want me to walk you out or what?" Danielle said smiling. "It's up to you.." Emmett said as Danielle nodded. "Yea I will walk you out…and I look forward to tomorrow." Danielle said smiling as she started walking with Emmett to the door. As Danielle opened the door she stood out there on the porch as Emmett stood there in front of her. "I look forward to tomorrow Danielle." Emmett said smiling as he stood there and then started walking off the porch.

Danielle Began to walk in the house as Yuuki was standing there in the Living room smiling up at her sister. "my god sis that guy was very cute…I'm glad he saved you." Yuuki said as Danielle nodded and walked into the kitchen. Danielle opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Mary was standing in there as soon as Danielle shut the Fridge and then Mary looked at Danielle. "So Danielle who in the hell was that guy?" Mary asked being snotty as ever to Danielle. Danielle walked passed Mary and Mary grabbed her arm. "I was asking you a question Danielle." Mary said getting more angry. "Mary if you don't let me go im going to hurt you.." Danielle said letting anger get in her voice. "Oh really? Well try it cause I could hurt you..your probably just a slut anyway…just like in highschool." Mary said squeezing Danielle's arm. "Oh now you are going to eat your words Mary." Danielle said as she yanked her arm away from Mary's grasps as she did that she pushed Mary into the solid oak wood cabinets. Mary then looked down and then back up at Danielle and got more angry and slammed Danielle into the fridge. Yuuki heard the two girls screaming and heard a big thud on the ground. Danielle grabbed Mary's hand and flung her into the other cabinet which now Mary was bleeding out her leg.

Yuuki rushed in and Danielle stood there grinning viciously at Mary as Mary slid down the cabinet and started crying like a little baby. "What in the hell is going on here?" Yuuki asked puzzled as Mary looked up and had blood dripping from her mouth. "Well lets see Mary started in on me because I brought Emmett over here…Just because she cant see Justin until he gets out of college she just started on me and I couldn't control myself so I beat her." Danielle said standing there as Mary stood up. "Well you know what…Mary you have no right telling Danielle off for bringing Emmett here…he saved Danielle which iam Grateful for…Mary go get cleaned up..and leave Danielle alone." Yuuki said as Mary walked slowly out of the kitchen and upstairs. "Danielle im sorry Mary is being so bitchy with you…I don't know why she's picking on you so much…don't worry Danielle mary wont be here for long..She's moving in with her Boyfriend Justin.." Yuuki said as Her and Danielle walked out of the kitchen and started walking upstairs. "Yeah I can't wait..cause then she can't badger me anymore…"Danielle said walking into Her,Yuuki,and Apirls room as Apirl was sitting on her bed and she then looked up. "Oh My God Danielle are you alright?" Apirl rushed over and hugged Danielle.

"Apirl I'm fine…trust me im great…even tho I just kicked Mary's ass.." Danielle said as she walked over to her bed and sat down. "W-what you mean you kicked Mary's ass…as in You Beat the holy hell out of her?" Apirl said as Danielle looked up. "Yep I did…she had no right telling me who I could bring here." Danielle said grabbing her pillow and laying back. "Well who did you have up here sis?" Apirl said as Yuuki sat beside Danielle. "Well she brought a cute guy here.." Yuuki said smiling. "ooh sis whats his name?"Apirl said kinda getting excited. Danielle sat up and smiled. "Well his name is Emmett Cullen he's tall got Dark Brown hair and really beautiful dark eyes.."Danielle smiled. "Awwww sis do you like him?"Apirl asked Danielle smiling. "Well I don't know him well enough to like him..but he's cool..and cute.."Danielle said as her face flushed a light red. "Awww sis you like him…so when you get to see him again?" Apirl said smiling. "Well he's coming back to pick me up tomorrow around 4:30pm…so we could hang out." Danielle said as she layed back on her bed again. "Oh that's nice…I want to meet him." Apirl said as she walked over to her bed and layed there on hers. "So Danielle did you eat before you came home cause if you didn't I could go down to the fridge and get what we got you." Yuuki said smiling as she stood up.

Danielle smiled and layed there thinking. Yuuki tapped on Danielles shoulder and got danielle's attention. "W-what sis?" Danielle looked over at Yuuki wondering what she wanted. "I said did you eat cause if you didn't there are left-overs in the fridge." Yuuki said as she opened their bedroom door. "Ummm well I will look soon sis im sleepy." Danielle said laying there as yuuki smiled. "Well just go to sleep then sis..i will be here if you need anything." Yuuki said as she walked over to her bed and layed there. Danielle layed there looking up at the ceiling slowly drifting off to sleep. While Danielle sleeps Yuuki walks over there and covers her up. As morning rolled around Danielle was the first to wake up as she goes and heads to the bathroom to get a shower. Yuuki wakes up and notices Danielle was out of her bed..She gets up and heads out the door wondering where her sister went as she heard the shower on so she knew. Yuuki made her way down the stairs and started to cook breakfast. Danielle got out of the shower and put on her slick black skirt and a black crop top. She then fixed her hair and headed down to the kitchen where she met with Bella. "So I heard you had a guy here last night sis." Bella said as she walked into the kitchen with Danielle. "Yeah I did His name is Emmett Cullen and he is really cool."

"Well that's good sis so when do you get to meet him again?" Bella said sitting at the table as Danielle sat there next to her sister. "Well today at 4:30pm we are going to go hang out..maybe you'll be able to meet him when he gets here." Danielle said as Mary and Apirl came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Danielle sat there not even paying attention when Mary walked in. "Hey Sis wow you look nice today." Apirl said looking at Danielle smiling. "Thanks sis im just hoping tonight will go real well." Danielle said as she started to shake a bit. "Oh Danielle you know its going to go great...from what Yuuki said…Emmett seems really nice and mind you he's handsome too…so I have faith that its going to go great." Apirl said as mary looked over at Danielle. "D-danielle I wanted to tell you….i…"Mary started to say something and then trailed off. "Mary if you were going to say you were sorry you can just save it..cause right now I could care less if you say your sorry or not to me…" Danielle said as she looked over at bella. "Wow what happened last night did I miss something?" Bella said wondering what she had missed. "Well to tell you me and Mary got into a fight and I beat her ass." Danielle said as Yuuki brought over a platters of food for the girls to eat.

Danielle ate slowly at her food and then about a half hour passed and she was finished. Apirl and Bella were sitting there talking to eachother as Mary was looking down at her food barely touching it because she started feeling sorry for what she had said but she couldn't find it in her heart to tell Danielle that she was sorry. Danielle got up and walked over to the sink and placed it in there. She then walked out into the living room and sat on the couch looking around as Yuuki came in there. "Ummmm Danielle are you sure your alright?" Yuuki said sitting across from Danielle. "Yes im fine yuuki im just a bit nervous.." Danielle said looking down at her hands. "Oh sis theres no since in being so nervous…its like your about to burst because your so nervous..just look at it this way..if you like him and he likes you..maybe you could be a couple."Yuuki said as she heard a knock come at the door. She walked over to answer it and there was a medium dark tanned boy standing there in the doorway. "Ummm who are you?" Yuuki asked politely as she looked at the guy. "My name is Jacob Black im looking for a girl named Danielle…" Jacob said looking around the ground. "Well she's in here..may I ask you why your looking for her?"

"Well I noticed her at the park and I wanted to talk to her." Jacob said as he looked into Yuuki's eyes. "Umm Jacob I'm sorry but Danielle is getting ready to go with a guy to hang out so please do me a favor and go off our porch." Yuuki said as Jacob seen Danielle coming to the door. "Ummmmm sis who's he here to see?" Danielle said as Yuuki stood there. "He says He's here to see you." Yuuki said as she walked off back into the house. "Umm so what did you want?" Danielle stood there as Jacob looked at Danielle. "Well I wanted to talk to you…I seen you at the park yesterday and the way you were treated…I was worried about you." Jacob said as he sat on the banister of the porch. "Well why are you worried about me…I was fine…and how did you follow me here..how did you get to my house?" Danielle said as she stood there looking at jacob. "Ummm well I sort of followed you here…lastnight." Jacob said in a smooth serene tone. "What you mean you followed me here…but how? I mean what were you doing Stalking me?" Danielle said in a sort of harsh and scared tone. "No its not like that…I seen you leave the park and I had my friends to keep an eye on you…is that bad?" Jacob said going closer to Danielle. "Jacob you don't even know me….why must you look or have your friends look after me?" Danielle said a bit puzzled at what jacob did. "Well Danielle I must tell you that you and I are connected somehow." Jacob said getting closer to danielle touching her arm. "Ummm jacob we can only be friends for now because I don't know you." Danielle said standing there.

"Well that's okay…that's all I want to be for now because well I want to get to know you too." Jacob said as he walked off the porch and started to walk home. Danielle walked back inside the house and shook the terrified look on her face off before her sister Yuuki said anything. "So umm what did jacob want with you?" Yuuki said coming out of the kitchen. "Well for one he said that we were somehow connected and then he told me he didn't follow me he had his friends to keep an eye on me." Danielle said sounding really frustrated and terrified. "Well see I don't really like that Jacob black…its about 30 minutes before Emmett gets here..do you want to freshen up before he gets here?" Yuuki said looking around. "Yes sis I think I will." Danielle said rushing up the stairs to the bathroom. Yuuki heard a car pull out infront of the house. Yuuki then heard a knock come to the door. Yuuki ran over and answered it. Emmett stood there dressed up in a dress shirt and khaki's..he was carrying a flower in one hand. "Hey Yuuki is Danielle ready yet?" Emmett said smiling. "She should be down here soon she had to go to the bathroom to fix her hair." Yuuki said as she stood there looking towards the steps waiting for her sister Danielle to hurry down the stairs.

Danielle Began to walk down the stairs..she was wearing the same thing she had on when she went to take a shower..but she fixed her hair differently. Emmett took a look as Danielle was walking down the stairs..he smiled as his eyes got wider. "Wow Danielle you look Amazing." Emmett said as Danielle walked down and met him by the door. Emmett handed the Flower to Danielle as Yuuki seen her smile big. "Thanks Emmett you don't look half bad yourself." Danielle said as she blushed a bit. "So shall we go?" Emmett said looking at Danielle. "Yeah we should." As soon as she got that out of her mouth Apirl and Bella ran down the stairs with cameras. "Wait wait you two before you guys leave we need pictures for our photo album!" Apirl said in sort of a rushed tone. "Sis come on we don't need pictures." Danielle said as Emmett started chuckling. "Danielle its only pictures..come on what will it hurt for a couple of pictures to be taken?" Emmett said as he placed his hand on Danielles waist and got close to her. "alright fine only a couple of pics but please hurry." Danielle said as Apirl and Bella both started taking their pictures. 5 or 6 minutes later Apirl and Bella were done and Emmett grabbed Danielle's hand and started walking out the door. "Are you ready to have some fun?" Emmett said as they got to his Jeep.

Emmett then opened the door for Danielle as she got in the jeep and sat there buckling up. "Umm yeah I think iam ready for some fun." Danielle said sitting there smiling. "Well first I thought we would go to dinner and then to a movie." Emmett said smiling as he got in the drivers side of his jeep. "That sounds fun." Danielle said smiling as Emmett started the jeep up and then drove off. "So I don't know if you know him but this guy…named Jacob Black showed up at my house..today." Danielle said kinda getting angry. "Yes I know him…Why did he hurt you?" Emmett said clutching his stearing wheel. "No he didn't hurt me..he just told me that he had his friends to watch me..and then he found out where I lived at..it was like he was stalking me." Danielle said sounding a bit confused. "Well don't worry about him..he's probably looking for the opportunity to see if you would go out with him…"Emmett said as they stopped at a stoplight. "You don't like Jacob do you?" Danielle asked looking at emmett. "Well no I don't like him…theres a perfectly good explaination why I don't like him or his family." Emmett said looking over at danielle as the light turned green. "Well could you tell me why you don't like jacob's family?" Danielle asked as Emmett slightly chuckled. "Yeah one of these days I will tell you..but until then lets just have some fun and not worry about jacob." Emmett said as he started to drive down the road.

"So which restaurant are we going to?" Danielle smiled and looked ahead. "Well I was thinking a restaurant that is a little on the expensive side..but I don't know if you like expensive food." Emmett smiled as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "Well I don't care what I eat actually." Danielle said smiling. "Alright sounds good..so shall we?" Emmett said pulling into a parking space and then turning off his jeep. Emmett then gets out and walks over to the passengers side letting Danielle's door open and as he extends his hand Danielle grabs it and holds it as she gets out. "Well lets go." Emmett held onto Danielles hand as they walked into the Restaurant. Danielle gazed around the restaurant and her eyes widened. "Wow what a beautiful Restaurant." Danielle said as Emmett smiled walking over to a table and pulls out a seat for Danielle to sit. Danielle sat down in the chair smiling as Emmett pushed her in. Emmett went on the opposite side of the table and sat there. "So danielle What do you think of me?" Emmett said looking at Danielle smiling.

"Well Emmett I think you are really really sweet…and cute too…what do you think about me?" Danielle said blushing slightly. "Well you're an amazing girl…I thought when I first met you in that forest I was stunned by your beauty…You were the first thing on my mind today before I came and picked you up." Emmett said grabbing Danielles hand holding it across the table. "Awwww that's really sweet…I couldn't get to sleep lastnight because you were in my Dreams." Danielle said smiling as her face turned a dark red. "Wow I was in your dreams…Umm what are you going to order?" Emmett said as the Waitress came up to the table. "Here are your two menus I will be back when you two decide to order" The waitress said as Emmett took the menu's. "Ummm I think I will have a salad.."Danielle said sitting there. "Alright well im on a special diet so I guess you will be the one eating." Emmett said as the Waitress came back over to their table. "So are you ready to order?" The Waitress said as Emmett looked up. "Well She will have a Salad." Emmett said as the waitress looked at emmett. "Well what do you two want to drink?" The waitress said as she was ready to write. "Well I will have water and what will you have danielle?" Emmett looked over at Danielle. "Well I will have the same thing you will have." Danielle said smiling. "alright so two waters and a salad…your food will be brought to you shortly." The waitress said as she took the menus and walked away.

"So why didn't you order anything else just a salad?" Emmett asked looking at Danielle. "Well I don't eat that much..i don't want to get big so that's the way to stay skinny is to eat Light." Danielle said smiling. "So..why are you on a special diet?" Danielle said looking at emmett smiling. "Well my whole family is on a special diet.."Emmett said as he grabbed Danielles hand again. "Oh..well maybe one day you could tell me about your family and about what you are." Danielle said smiling. "Yea I could tell you soon." Emmett said as the Waitress brought over the water and salad. "Here's the salad for the young lady and here's your water." The waitress said as she sat the salad down infront of Danielle. "Thanks waitress heres a tip for you." Emmett said handing the Waitress a 20 dollar tip. Danielle slowly started eating her salad. "So umm Emmett what movie are we going to go see?" Danielle asked as she smiled at Emmett. "Well its up to you..i just want to be close to you Danielle…I really like you." Emmett said as he smiled at Danielle.

"I really like you too emmett.." Danielle smiled as she put her fingers in between his fingers. About 20 minutes later Danielle finished her salad and then drank the rest of the water. Emmett left the money on the table where the Bill was and then he stood up and walked over to Danielle. "So shall we Emmett?" Danielle said smiling as she stood there. "Yes we shall come on lets go." Emmett said holding Danielle's hand as they started walking out of the restaurant. As Emmett and Danielle walk out of the restaurant they hurry to Emmetts Jeep as Emmett opens the passengers side for Danielle. Danielle then climbed in the seat and buckled in. Emmett walked over to the Driver's side of his Jeep and got in. Emmett Started the jeep and started to drive off. "Is there any type of Movie you would like to see?" Emmett asked as he was keeping an eye on the road. "Well it doesn't matter..i wouldn't mind seeing something partly romance and partly horror." Danielle said as she put her hands into her lap.

"Sounds good to me…" Emmett said sitting there reaching his hand over and grabbing Danielles hand holding it. About 20 or 30 minutes later Emmett pulled up into the theater Parking lot. Danielle looked at the Theater and was Awed. "Wow this is a big theater…so shall we Emmett?" Danielle said smiling. "Yes we shall." Emmett said pulling into a parking spot. As Emmett turned off his Jeep he opened his door and got out. Emmett then walked over and opened Danielles Door and offered his hand to her. Danielle took his hand and got out and stood there smiling as she looked up at him. As they were walking towards the Theater Emmett stopped. "What's wrong Emmett?" Danielle asked as she stood infront of him. "Danielle remember when you asked me why my hands were so cold?" Emmett said looking down at Danielle and into her eyes. "Yes I remember that…why?" Danielle said smiling looking up at Emmett. "Well the reason why my hands are so cold…well my whole body is cold…"Emmett trailed off and pulled Danielle closer to him. Danielle's heart started beating really fast. "Emmett tell me please.." Danielle said looking at Emmett as her body was close to his.

"Please don't leave me when I tell you…" Emmett looked down at Danielle smiling. "I promise I wont leave you emmett but please tell me." Danielle said grabbing Emmett's hand as she held it. "Alright well…Danielle the reason why iam so cold is because….I'm a vampire.."Emmett said as he was looking up at the night sky. "Emmett…I don't care if you are a vampire or not…I would never leave you." Danielle said smiling as she put her fingers in between Emmetts. "Oh so you will stay even if iam a vampire?" Emmett said as they were walking towards the Theater. "Nope I wont…don't worry Emmett once you capture a girls heart its hard to let them go." Danielle said as she blushed a bit. "so..i captured your heart?" Emmett said smiling. "Yes you did…lets go into the theater and sit and watch the movie…I mean that is if you want to." Danielle said as they walked in the Theater. Emmett got the tickets to see the movie The Darkness. As Emmett walked into the Theater room where the movie was being played…He sat in the back as Danielle Sat with him. "Wow this movie theater is huge." Danielle sat there looking up at the Ceiling. "Yeah I havent been in here for a long time." Emmett said as the lights Dimmed. "The movie must be getting ready to start."Danielle said as she seen the lights go darker. The movie began to start as Danielle sat there looking ahead. Emmett grabbed Danielles hand and held it which made Danielle lean her head on his shoulder. "This is comfortable right?" Danielle said smiling. "Yeah I don't mind it at all." Emmett said smiling.

As an hour passed the movie was almost over. Danielle fell asleep with her head on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett was watching the movie as it was ending, He didn't want to wake Danielle but he had to. Emmett tapped Danielle's shoulder. "Hey Danielle are you awake?" Emmett asked as his voice was calm and soothing. Danielle opens her eyes smiling seeing Emmett. "Yes I'm awake..sorry for falling asleep." Danielle said sort of sad cause she did. "It's alright Danielle you looked so peaceful so I just let you sleep." Emmett said standing up. Danielle stood up smiling. As soon as the lights came back on bright Emmett and Danielle walked out of the theater. As they walked out of the Theater it started pouring down. "Wow I thought it wasn't going to rain tonight." Danielle chuckled lightly as they were walking to Emmett's Jeep. "Well I didn't think so either…but lets get you home before you get sick." Emmett said getting to his Jeep and opening the passengers side for Danielle. Danielle got in and sat there waiting for Emmett to get in. As emmett got to the drivers side he got in and started the car.

Before taking off Emmett went and grabbed a coat off the back seat and handed it to Danielle. "Here is something for you to cover up with if your cold." Emmett said smiling as he started driving off. "Thank you Emmett." Danielle said covering up with it. As Emmett started Driving down the road Danielle was falling asleep again. "Wow someone must be sleepy?" Emmett said as he let out a laugh. "Oh..im sorry I guess I didn't get enough sleep lastnight because I was kinda nervous." Danielle smiled as she sat up. "Well why were you nervous?" Emmett asked smiling as he kept his eyes on the road. "Well I was nervous that you would get weirded out because of me being weird." Danielle laughed. "Well everyone has a weirdness to them your not the only one."Emmett said smiling. As they made it To Tannison Street 20 minutes later they were by Danielle's house. "Danielle we are here…are you awake?" Emmett asked as he turned off his Jeep. "Y-yes iam awake Emmett are you going to come in with me or are you going to take off?" Danielle asked sitting up. "Yes if you want me too I will come in." Emmett said getting out of his jeep, walking over to the passengers side opening the door for Danielle.

Danielle smiled getting out of the Jeep and standing there beside Emmett as Emmett grabbed her hand and held it. Yuuki came out and greeted them after seeing Danielle and Emmett walking on the porch. "So how was the date?" Yuuki said smiling. "Well it went really well." Emmett said smiling. "You guys are welcome to come in.." Yuuki said smiling as she walked in. As emmett walked in he turned around as Danielle was standing there. "Hey Danielle are you coming in?" Emmett asked as danielle stood there. "Yes I will be in there in a minute." Danielle said as she stood there. Emmett walked in as Danielle started walking around the yard. "Hey Danielle…wait up." Jacob ran towards Danielle. "What do you want Jacob?"Danielle said as she stood there looking at Jacob. "Umm I wanted to know why you wont go out with me?" Jacob said getting closer to Danielle. "Well Jacob im sorry but I like someone else." Danielle said trying to walk away as Jacob grabbed Danielle's arm. "Let me guess…Emmett Cullen?" Jacob said as his grip tightened on Danielle's arm. "Jacob let me go…please." Danielle said as Jacob squeezed her arm a little bit tighter. Danielle started screaming as jacob tried to kiss her since he was close to her face.

"Stop your damn screaming let me kiss you Danielle you know you want to." Jacob said licking his lips. Danielle screamed louder as Emmett heard the scream and ran out the door. Emmett seen red as Jacob was trying to kiss Danielle. "Get the hell away from her!!!" Emmett shouted as he grabbed jacob up by the neck. Emmett using his super strength he threw jacob across the street making jacob hit his back on the stop sign. Jacob got up about 12 minutes later jacob gets mad and takes off as Danielle Falls to the ground holding her arm which it was really bruised. Emmett rushed over there to Danielle and picked her up. "Are you okay Danielle?" Emmett said as danielle was holding her arm. "Y-yes im fine Emmett..that damn jacob tried to kiss me…"Danielle groaned as she was still holding onto her arm."Don't worry Danielle he wont get ahold of you again and I promise you that..if he does I will kill him." Emmett said as He walked up on the porch holding Danielle in his arms. Yuuki followed by Apirl and Bella came out worried about Danielle. "What the hell happened to her..come on lets get her in the house." Yuuki said as she held the door opened for Emmett. Emmett carried her into the living room and put her gently on the couch.

"Emmett what happened to Danielle?" Yuuki said looking at Emmett worried about Danielle. "Well it was Jacob..he had Danielle by the arm holding her down there trying to kiss her..i seen it and knocked him away from her." Emmett said as he kneeled down by danielle holding her hand as Danielle looked at Emmett. "That stupid Jacob tried to kiss me I don't really like him..i thought he was different..but I guess not..and to think I was going to be his friend..forget him." Danielle said sitting up easily on the couch. "Well to tell you Danielle I really never liked him ever since he came here to talk to you." Yuuki said as she went over to the cubbord and grabbed a wrap for Danielle's arm. "Don't worry Yuuki I don't want him here ever again…" Danielle said as she sat up so Emmett could sit beside her. Emmett sat beside her and looked over at her. "Do you want me to stay or do you want me to go?" Emmett said as Yuuki came over and wrapped Danielles arm with a wrap as it had ice on it. "Well its up to my sister Yuuki so you'd have to ask her." Danielle said as yuuki looked over at emmett.

"Ask me what?" Yuuki Asked wondering what Emmett and Danielle were talking about. "Well ummm sis Emmett would like to know if he could stay and keep me safe from Jacob Black." Danielle said looking at Yuuki and then over at Emmett. "Well sis I don't think it would be a bad idea for Emmett to stay so Yes you can stay Emmett to keep her safe." Yuuki said as Danielle smiled. "Alright so would you like to go to my house so I could get my clothes."Emmett asked Danielle as danielle smiled. "sure but does your family mind if I go to your house?" Danielle looked at emmett as she stood up when he stood up. "Well Carlisle and Esme wont mind you being there so all you have to do is go..they wouldn't mind meeting another girl which is a human.." Emmett said as he walked with Danielle to the front door. "Well it will give me a chance to meet your family." Danielle said as she opened the door. "Yes you will..i mean it mind you Rosalie probably wont like you..but I don't really care for rosalie since she's with Aro Volturi." Emmett said as he walked out the door with Danielle. "So rosalie is dating a guy named Aro?" Danielle said chuckling. "Yeah don't worry if she says anything Esme will tell her to go to another room." Emmett said as they made it to his Jeep.

Emmett opened the passenger's side door for Danielle as Danielle got in and sat there on the seat buckling her seatbelt waiting for him to get in. Emmett walked over to the driver's side and opened the door getting in and starting his Car. As they were driving off Danielle looked over at Emmett and smiled. "Well how far do you live from my house?" Danielle smiled. "Well I don't live that far..We will be there in no time for how fast we will be driving." Emmett said smiling as his Jeep picked up speed. "Oh alright I can't wait to meet your parents." Danielle said smiling. About 20 minutes later Emmett pulled into the Garage of his house. Danielle sat there looking around as Emmett turned off his Jeep. "Well let's go inside."Emmett said as he walked out his Jeep. As Emmett got over to where Danielle was sitting He opened the passengers side. "Let's go Danielle." Emmett said as he grabbed Danielle's hand and started walking into the house. Danielle looked around at the house and smiled as she seen how nice the Cullen's house was. "Wow Emmett this house is so nice." Danielle said smiling up at Emmett. "Yeah we finally got it the way we wanted it to be." Emmett said walking up the stairs entering the living room. "Well it's really nice." Danielle said standing there looking around.

Emmett smiled walking up the other set of stairs leading to the kitchen. "Come on Danielle lets go to the kitchen…that's where Esme and Carlisle are possibly at." Emmett said as Danielle walked up the stairs with Emmett. As they made it to the peak of the stairs Esme was standing there talking to Jasper and Alice as she looked over and noticed Emmett standing there with Danielle. "Emmett where have you been at?" Esme said in a worried tone. "Well I was hanging with this sweet girl." Emmett said as Esme took Danielle's hand and smiled. "Well who is this young lady Emmett..She's Human right?" Esme said looking at Danielle. "Well Her name is Danielle and Yes she's a human." Emmett said as Danielle looked at Esme and smiled. "Well its nice to meet you Danielle I'm Esme and those two over there are Jasper and Alice." Esme said as Alice walks over. "Nice to meet you all.." Danielle said as Rosalie walks in the kitchen and notices Emmett have his arm wrapped around Danielles waist. "Who the hell is she?!!?" Rosalie yelled as Esme turned around. "Rosalie Lillian Hale you need to back off because this girl is with emmett" Esme said as rosalie rolled her eyes. "Well I just don't like another Human being brought in the house..theres already Bella we DON'T need another one." Rosalie said as Danielle looked up and then looked back down.

"Rosalie just because Danielle is a human doesn't mean that you could hate her..i mean you don't even know her." Emmett said in a sort of growled tone. Emmett seen danielle look up and then over at rosalie. "Yeah rosalie you have nothing on me..so you don't know who iam and so don't judge a book by its cover…" Danielle said smiling slightly. Rosalie got mad and took off upstairs. "Don't worry about Rosalie she's in a very mean mood." Esme said as Carlisle came up from his Study. "Hey Emmett who is this young girl?" Carlisle stands there beside Esme smiling slightly. "My name is Danielle." Danielle said smiling at carlisle. "It's so very nice to meet you Danielle…wow what happened to you?"Carlisle said in a concerned tone. "Well jacob black did this to me." Danielle said looking down. "So jacob black did this to you?..well jacob needs to watch his self..are you hurting right now because we could get you some ice for the bruises." Carlisle said as danielle looked up. "Nah I will be fine.." Danielle said as she smiled at carlisle. "Umm Emmett are you going with her tonight?" Esme said as danielle slightly giggled. "Yes iam Esme I have to protect her..thats why I'm here to get some clothes." Emmett said as Danielle and him started walking to Emmetts room.

As they were walking up the other set of stairs, Emmett made it to his room as he opened the door and entered it. He then grabbed Danielle's hand and gently pulled her in his room. Danielle looked around and smiled. "Wow nice room emmett I like it.."Danielle said as she walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Yeah thanks…the bed..is just a human prop I don't sleep…"Emmett said chuckling as Danielle giggled at him. Emmett grabbed some shirts and some pants. He then walked over to Danielle and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. Danielle looked up into Emmetts eyes as Emmett smiled. "I wanted to try something but you probably will chicken out.." Emmett laughed as Danielle looked at him. "Well whatever it is…I will do it if it's with you." Danielle smiled looking up at him. "Well I wanted to try kissing you…but if you don't want to don't worry about it." Emmett said smiling slightly raising his eyebrows. Danielle smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well Emmett you don't have to ask." Danielle smiled as emmett looked into her eyes. "Alright..dont move okay?" Emmett said as he got closer to Danielles face.

"okay emmett." Danielle said as emmett was inches away from Danielles lips. Emmett lightly pressed his lips on Danielle's lips as danielle smiled. Danielle felt Emmetts hands on her waist as he pulled her closer. Danielle kissed Emmett back smiling as she felt her heart start to pound. Emmett used his strength to pick danielle up in a hug while kissing her. He then layed her on his bed and layed there beside her. Danielle smiled as she leaned up against his neck pressing her lips on the side of his neck kissing it. "Danielle lets go back to your house." Emmett said smiling. "Alright Emmett lets go back to my house.." Danielle said as Emmett slid over her and stood up and pulled Danielle up gently by the hand. As Emmett grabbed his clothes both him and Danielle started walking down the stairs. Esme stopped by the end of the stairs and smiled. "You keep Danielle safe…I know you will Emmett." Esme said smiling as Emmett and danielle stood there on the landing. "Yes I will don't worry she's safe with me." Emmett said smiling. "Well see you two when you guys come back and Danielle it's so nice to meet you."Esme said smiling as Emmett and Danielle walk out the door into the Garage. Emmett walked over to the passengers side of his Jeep as Danielle sat in the seat buckling up her seatbelt as Emmett walked over to the drivers side and opened the jeeps door and got in.

As he started the jeep he didn't take off yet. Emmett then looked over at Danielle and smiled. "What?" Danielle asked and emmett grabbed her hand. "Well when we get to your house where are we going to sleep at?" Emmett asked as danielle giggled. "Well its up to yuuki..knowing her since im an adult you could sleep with me…and yes I know you don't sleep." Danielle chuckled as Emmett took his hand and rubbed Danielle's cheek then leaned over and kissed her softly again. Emmett smiled as he sat there in the drivers side and started to take off to Danielles house. Danielle looked over at Emmett and smiled. "Your family is really nice..minus Rosalie..rosalie is a bitch." Danielle smiled as Emmett chuckled. "Well rosalie is just jealous because I found someone that I could protect.."Emmett said as they made it to a stoplight. "Well I don't like rosalie..and I don't care if she doesn't like me either." Danielle said smiling. "Rosalie is just being Rosalie because she doesn't have me." Emmett said as he sighed while the light turned from Red to green which he started driving down the road as Danielle looked over at Emmett. About 30 minutes later Emmett pulled in to the parking space to where Danielle's house was. "We are here see it didn't take that much time to get back to your house since I drove so fast." Emmett said smiling as he turned off his jeep. Emmett then got out as he grabbed the bag off the back seat and went over to the passengers side after shutting the drivers side door and opened the passengers side door for Danielle.

Danielle got out as Emmett held Danielle's hand while walking up on the porch as they were both greeted by Yuuki and Apirl. As Emmett and Danielle entered the doorway to the entrance of Danielle's house Yuuki pulled Danielle to the side. "Umm sis something happened while you were gone…" Yuuki said looking very concerned and scared at the same time. "Sis what happened when I was gone?" Danielle looked over at Yuuki as Yuuki then looked down. "Jacob was here again…he brought this girl Leah Clearwater and well he said that if he cant have you he's going to have Leah kill you." Yuuki said in a hushed tone as Danielle growled. "Dammit I wish that damn Jacob would leave me the hell alone." Danielle said in a sort of yelling tone. "Sis please calm down…Jacob wont be bothering us anymore because I told him to stay off this property." Yuuki said growling. "Hey Yuuki what's going on?" Emmett said walking over there as he held Danielle by the waist. "Oh that stupid Jacob black came here while you and Danielle were at your place…he brought a girl named Leah Clearwater here threatening my family and saying that if he couldn't have Danielle then he would have Leah to kill her." Yuuki said as she started to shake a bit. "Oh well you don't have to worry about Jacob doing that because I will protect Danielle because she's apart of me now…I'm really overly protective of her so Jacob will have to watch his back…and that Leah Clearwater she's going to have to watch out too." Emmett said as he looked over at Danielle and smiled. "Well we better go to each others room…umm Danielle if you want…you can use the spare bedroom…so you and Emmett can have your privacy." Yuuki smiled slightly heading into the kitchen. "Alright sis I will see you later…come on Emmett lets go to the spare bed room." Danielle smiled as she began to head up the stairs. Emmett followed behind her as they were walking up the stairs.

As they made it up the stairs Danielle walked all the way down the hallway to the last room on the left. Danielle opened the door as she walked in. The room was painted a dark blue as the bed matched the paint on the wall. "Wow this is a really nice room." Emmett said looking around as he smiled at Danielle and held her by the waist. "Yeah my sister likes this room…it's a spare for anyone who wants to stay." Danielle said standing there looking at the bed and then turned around to face Emmett. "Yeah I like the color…its dark." Emmett said looking down at Danielle as Danielle looked up. "Yeah it's a beautiful color…hold on I'll be back…I'm going to get dressed in my pajamas." Danielle said smiling as she went out the door and walked down the hallway as Emmett was watching her smiling. As Danielle made it to her room she wondered what she should wear….she went over to the closet and grabbed a black and red pajamas that was there. She then went to the Bathroom and quickly put it on as she brushed her hair and fixed it where it was laying down on her shoulder. Danielle exited the bathroom and walked back to the room where Emmett was at. Danielle knocked as Emmett was at the door and opened it. "Wow Danielle…you look…stunning." Emmett said as his mouth dropped a bit. "Thank you Emmett this was the outfit my sister bought me on my 17th birthday." Danielle said smiling as Emmett grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Well I think you look wonderful." Emmett said smirking as Danielle blushed.

"Aw Emmett aren't you sweet?" Danielle said looking up into Emmett's eyes. "thank you…and yes I'm a sweet guy." Emmett said smiling as he got close to Danielle's face. Danielle leaned in and pressed her lips against Emmett's as Emmett put his hands on her waist as he kissed her softly. As Danielle was kissing Emmett she wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up into a hug still kissing her. Emmett carried Danielle over to the bed and layed her down on the edge of the bed while he smiled. "Your heart is beating loudly." Emmett said smiling as he listened to Danielle's heart beating fast. "ooh sorry I just get so excited.." Danielle said smiling as Emmett smirked. Danielle sat on the edge of the bed and scooted back laying on the blue pillows. Emmett climbed on the bed and kissed Danielle again softly while his hands was holding onto Danielle's. Danielle layed there underneath him as her heart began to pound faster and got louder. Emmett stopped kissing her and then moved his lips over her jawbone and onto her neck. He left light kisses on her neck as he could feel her pulse racing fast and her heart was pounding. Danielle let out a sigh as she enjoyed Emmett kissing her neck which made her pulse and heartbeat go faster. Emmett smirked looking up at Danielle as Danielle grinned. "What's wrong Emmett?" Danielle looked at Emmett and Emmett smirked a bit. "Hmm nothing is really wrong…its just…I want to taste your blood but I cant turn you yet because I want to be with and get to know you some more." Emmett said grinning as Danielle sat up.

"Emmett you know…I wanted to be turned into a vampire ever since I layed my eyes on you….I want to be with you and forever yours forever." Danielle said taking her hand and placing it on Emmett's face softly rubbing his cheek. "You really want to be with me forever?" Emmett said smiling. "Yes you see…" Danielle said smiling taking Emmett's hand placing it on her chest. "you've already stolen my heart…and I'm glad you did." Danielle said as she smiled holding Emmett's hand on her chest. Emmett then kissed Danielle again as she layed there with him slightly on top of her. Danielle kissed Emmett as Emmett slid over so where he was on top of her and kissed her some more. Emmett started to kiss Danielle's neck again smiling while he was doing it. "Emmett…that tickles.." Danielle said smiling as Emmett smirked while kissing Danielle's neck. Danielle smiled as she was underneath Emmett, wrapping her legs around Emmett as grabbed her hands and held them over her head. Emmett stopped and looked into Danielle's eyes. Danielle wondered why Emmett stopped. "Emmett is everything ok?" Danielle said looking back into Emmett's eyes. Emmett looked down Danielle's body and then back up at her. "Oh nothing just thinking." Emmett chuckled and smiled.

"Thinking about what…Emmett you know you can tell me anything you want to." Danielle said looking at Emmett smiling. Emmett smirked and lifted Danielle up and held her up in his arms. Danielle wondered why he was smirking all of a sudden and wondered what was running through his head. "Well Danielle I know its sudden but I think I am in love with you." Emmett said smiling as he held Danielle with his big muscular arms. "Emmett.. Did I hear you correctly… your in love with me?" Daniele smiled looking at Emmett. "Yes I did say I'm in love with you." Emmett smirked at Danielle. "Well Emmett I'm In love with you too.. I have been ever since I met you that one day when you saved me." Danielle smiled pulling Emmett into another kiss. Danielle smiled looking at Emmett as her heartbeat began to thump louder and louder. Danielle wraps her arms around his neck smirking. "your heart is going a mile a minute…are you sure you don't want to slow down?" Emmett asked looking at Danielle. "No…we don't have to slow down…Emmett it's my heart…when I'm around you it always going to be like that unless you change me." Danielle said smirking. "Well Danielle I cannot do that yet…"Emmett said sitting up looking away for a minute and then looking back at Danielle. "Emmett I already told you…don't you remember I told you that you could change me…so we can live forever together." Danielle said as she placed her hand on his face.

"Well I cannot change you yet….not unless you want to get married right away." Emmett said chuckling. All of a sudden there was a big crash downstairs. "What the hell??!!?!!" Danielle said as she leaped up off of the bed and opened the door. Apirl stood there looking at Danielle. "What's wrong sis?" Danielle asked concerned as Emmett got up off the bed standing there by Danielle wrapping his arm around Danielle's waist. "it's Jacob….he's here again….and he's brought Embry and Sam Uley with him." Apirl said sighing as Emmett let out a fierce growl. "You mean to tell me that That Mutt Jacob brought his friends here…I will handle this." Emmett said as he kissed Danielle's forehead and started to head out of the room as Danielle grabbed his hand. Emmett looked back. "Danielle I must handle this…" Emmett said standing there. "Well not without me I'm going out there to watch you kick their asses!" Danielle said growling as they headed down the stairs quickly. As soon as they reached the edge of the steps Danielle noticed Bella was laying on the floor. Danielle rushed over there to her sister swiftly and stood there.

"B-Bella are you alright?" Danielle said looking at Bella as Bella looked up and sat up slowly. "I'm fine that asshole Jacob just pushed me onto the floor." Bella said sighing. Danielle Growled deeply. "That fucking asshole!!" Danielle said as she started walking outside. Emmett grabbed her hand. "Danielle wait..Jake will hurt you..come


End file.
